villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
Eris is the Greek goddess of chaos, working behind the scenes in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. At first the partner of Hades, she helps him regain the Underworld only to be discarded once his rule is restored. She then swears vengeance on him and all mortal life. She is the main villain of the animated film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Member of the Dark Council Before the war starts, Maleficent calls the most powerfull sorcerers, including the Goddess of Discord, the God of the Underworld, Hades, the lich sorcerer from Prydain, the Horned King, the Queen of Andalasia, Narissa and the Evil Horde, Hordak. Together they form the Dark Council, a faction that it would prevent Chernabog's rise in the universe. The demons had assembled the Crystal of Darkness, a gem that can cause destruction across the world. While Hordak suggests to the faction that they must use the Crystal of Darkness's powers for their own dark purposes, Maleficent explains to him that they would be torn apart if they attempt to. And not only that, but Eris points out that if they could gain the control of the crystal, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't be wiped out with the rest of the world, a state that Hades happily agreed with. As the dialogue was still in process, Maleficent, explains her final plan by corrupting the Crystal's powers by removing their most undesirable threats. With that plan all of their enemies would be destroyed and they would bring a new world order. All of the members agreed to that plan, including Eris, and prepare to launch their assault on Bald Mountain. Destroying the Crystal of Darkness While all the members appeared on Bald Mountain and had a significant role on destroying the crystal, Eris was the least member of the council who had a minor role in the final events, appearing only at the beggining of the battle and then disappearing, after they had finished their mission by wiping out the Crystal of Darkness. Working with Hades During the first part of the war, Eris works as Hades's chief ally and lover. Supplying him with both magical backup, and allowing him to hide in Tarturaus after his humiliation at the hands of Hexxus. They resurrect Dr. Facilier to defeat the Grand Duke of Owls; the witch doctor succeeds in this task. Later, the Egyptian Pharaoh Rameses seeks help from Eris to save the people of Egypt from the Horned King and Maleficent. Things seem to be going well, but after Eris supplies Hades with the power to defeat the Emporor of Night, things take a turn for the worse. After eliminating Hexxus and re-taking the Underworld, Hades tells Eris he no longer needs her help. She departs, telling him that he has made yet another powerful enemy. New Girl in Town Taking Ramses with her, Eris decides to throw in with Ruber and his allies. She grants them knowledge for their next wave of attacks. Rasputin, impressed by the lovely goddess, sells his soul to her in exchange for greater power. With Ruber and his forces creating "glorious chaos", Eris' power rises. The Battle of the Seas In her rage, Eris attacks the Jolly Roger by unleashing Cetus. The kraken-like being picks off several of Captain Hook's pirates, but Hook kills Cetus by stabbing it with the mast of his ship, much to Eris' annoyance. Titan War The tensions between Hades and Eris break out in an all-out titan war. Hades has a Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, and Wind Titan, while Eris has the Roc, the Red Bull, Sharptooth, and a Dragon. The Rock Titan crushes the Roc, but the Dragon avenges his death by killing the Rock Titan. The Wind Titan pushes Sharptooth off a cliff, while the Red Bull charges into Lava Titan and melts. Though the Dragon survives the fray, it is in no condition to defeat the rest of Hades's titans. Enraged, Eris retreats for the remainder of the war. Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Later Plans Eris, seeking a means of defeating Hades, resorts to petty thievery. She raids the pirate ship of John Silver, disguising herself as her old enemy, Sinbad. Silver sees through the ruse, alerting his pirates to the goddess's presence. Eris proves to be too powerful, however, sending a good chunk of the pirates spiraling through space. Eris makes off with a powerful spell book, but not before leaving behind Jafar's lamp. Eris allies herself with the newly released Tzekel Khan. Using the book, Eris and Khan summon the demon Aku. Striking Back at Hades Eris is still incensed over the events of the previous war, and she lusts to attack Hades's faction head on. Aku, realizing this would be a massive tactical oversight, suggests weakening Hades's alliance by eliminating one member at a time. Eris gives in, if somewhat reluctantly, though her spirits brighten once Aku defeats Nessus. Eris also expands her alliance, adding Discord to her number. Eris then has Aku eliminate Typhon, the father of all monsters and a major asset to Hades's alliance. Eris's joy increases when Aku once again emerges triumphant. Tzekel Khan increases the alliance's strength yet again in hiring the ghost, Samhain. After Samhain mounts an unsuccessful coup in the underworld, Eris chooses to reveal herself to Hades. Mocking Hades for his inability to stop her, Eris teleports away before Hades can retaliate. Eris next attacks Hades with two associates of Discord, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. The two manage to defeat several of Echidna's children but are killed by Gaston. Eris and Aku send out Demongo to kill Pain and Panic; they execute the hapless minion when he fails. Samhain then calls in two of his aides, Ember and Skulker, who promptly join the alliance. The Battle of the Underworld Eris arrives in full force, with a full army at her beck and call. She invades the Underworld and tries to take out Hades. However, Hades and his allies eliminate most of her forces, killing Tzekel Khan, Ember, Discord, and Aku in quick succession. Enraged, Eris transforms into a flaming golem (really Mala Mala Jong from Samurai Showdown) and attacks Hades directly. The golem form withstands a blast from Hades's trident and topples a pillar atop of him. Just before she can kill Hades, Chaos gets in the way. In her fury, she obliterates the godlike cat. In retaliation, Hades fires a number of cables at the golem, tying it up. However, Eris brandishes a sword and tears through the cables. Hades responds with a blast from the trident, destroying the golem form. Eris is left a shriveled husk. As she rages against Hades one more time, he blasts her into a coffin and sets her ablaze, finally killing her once and for all. Non Disney Villains Tournament Egypt's Dark Hand Towards the beginning of the war, Eris entrusts a ring of ultimate power to Rameses - the One Ring. Later, during a battle between Tzekel Khan and Imhotep, two of Rameses's sworn enemies, Eris enters the battlefield. She knocks Tzekel Khan into a large body of water and seizes the Book of Shadows, the spellbook used to summon Imhotep. As a result, she gains control over the mummy. At the same time, an increasingly corrupted Rameses begins to annoy the goddess. Tensions Grow Eris comes to Rameses in hopes of rekindling their romantic relationship. For a moment, it appears as if she is successful, and the two kiss. But the One Ring takes hold, and Rameses spurns his former lover. Enraged, Eris spurns Rameses. Eris returns to Tartarus, where she discovers Ruber. Interested, she takes him on as her new herald. Destroying An Empire Eris and Ruber decide to eliminate King One-Eye and his allies in a one-fell swoop attack. During the battle, Eris models her body into that of the hero, Sinbad, and punches Prince Froglip off a cliff. When Queen Gnorga comes to Froglip's aid, Eris distorts the troll's magic so that it backfires, transforming Gnorga into a rose bush. Eris then creates a tornado to whisk the bush away. With Ruber victorious over his foes, the only member of One-Eye's faction that remains is Tzekel Khan. Thinking him harmless enough, Eris and Ruber assimilate him into their faction. Assisting Ruber Eris helps Ruber and his latest ally, Richard, escape the wrath of the demon sorcerer, Mumm-Ra. She soon learns, to her horror, that Mumm-Ra and the fallen god, Set, have joined forces with Egypt, further creating tensions between Rameses and herself. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Part 2 Vs Dr. Facilier Eris the goddess of Chaos makes an unexpected visit to Facilier Been sent to eliminate the mortal that has become the God of the Underworld, sends his most noble night to assasinate him. While Facilier have Pain and Panic in his side, Eris sends Jagger and fighting Pain and Panic and loss, but manages to defeat Facilier Jagger after this Eris decides to attack Faciler but Hades appears and throws a fireball Eris killing Goddess chaos. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Creator Favorites Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Anime Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Lucifer Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:Villains war Category:Sorceress Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Major Players Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Ice Nation Category:Vs Hotep and Huy